supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kon Family/Trivia
A list of daycares Douglas has been kicked out of: #Earl Day Care #Caundra Hundley Day Care #ABC Day Care #Amy's Day Care #Centro de la Familia Day Care #Folkman Day Care #Paula Gilsdorf Day Care #Little Bear Day Care for replacing the money on the collection plate with photos of naked women #Tomorrow's Tresures for bullying other kids #Patti Young Day Care for playing heavy metal music with questionable lyrics in front of the class #Terri Cooper Day Care for bullying a 3 1/2-year old Chinese classmate #Candyland Day Care for continuous disobedience #Brenda Woodward Day Care #Shining Stars Child Care Center for downloading the Cursed Ring Grape on the teacher's laptop #Barbara Gray Day Care #Diana Miller Day Care #Coleen Harper Day Care #Newton Day Care #Mis Amigos Day Care #Tiny Tots Day Care #Jeanette Davis Day Care #Mother To Mother Child Day Care #Jeriann Stevenson Day Care #Brimley Day Care #Smart Kids Day Care #Barraza Day Care #Children's Express Day Care for running outside the daycare naked #Diane E Wilkinson Day Care for peeing on furniture #Care-A-Lot Day Care for intimidation to staff and children #Joanna Turner Day Care for bringing a slingshot to school and firing harmful objects with it at his classmates. #Oquirrh Park & Rec Child Care Center for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the boys' restroom #West Jordan KinderCare #Zavala Day Care #Little Rascals for blowing up the playground with cherry bombs #Kid Inspired Day Care #Wee Care Childcare #Jennifer Doyle Day Care #Jenny Kimball Day Care #Duran Day Care #Gold's Gym Playground Day Care for sexual misconduct on a girl his age #Marabelly Garcia Day Care for destroying the computers #Children's Club Day Care Center for shouting racist things at the class with a megaphone. #West Jordan Child Care Center for bringing an axe. #Aragon Day Care #Cascade Spring Explorers DC #Kids Stop Day Care #Kids Korner Academy Day Care #Karen McEvoy Day Care #Creative Adventure Day Care #Rice Day Care #Vilma's Day Care #Kay Phillips Day Care #Liz Swallow Day Care #A to Z Building Blocks DC #Karin Toone Day Care #Bender Day Care #Lauretta Sheffield Day Care #Nancy Parker Day Care #Roxanne Pauni's Day Care #Over the Rainbow Child Care Center #A Child's World Day Care #Stewart Day Care #Tina Snow Childcare #Grammy's Day Care #Cottage Day Care & Pre-School #Lillian Rea Day Care #Tammy's Tots Day Care #Tanya Shelton Day Care #Lynette Hamner Day Care #Shirilee Bower Day Care #Kim Domingo Day Care #Loree Mayers Day Care #Ginia Craythorne Day Care #Launa Brenchley Day Care #Julie Lovato Day Care #Miss Swendy's Day Care #Coleen Larson Day Care #Jennifer Gray Day Care #Cheryl Terry Day Care #Zarate-Soria Day Care #Sandra Phillips Day Care #Kids Barn Day Care #Judy Hakanson Day Care #Here We Grow Day Care #Jennifer Smith Day Care #Brown Day Care #Little Monsters Day Care #Gill Day Care #Penny's Day Care #Hamberlin Day Care #Maughan Day Care #Snoopy Child Care Center #D & L Day Care I for aggressive behavior towards the staff #Dean Williams Day Care #Deanns Day Care for bullying other kids #Early Bird Day Care for vandalizing the day care walls #West Liberty Foods Day Care for throwing his lunch at his teacher #Peak Learning & Fitness Center for bullying kids who got accepted on the Tumbling Team, and he didn't #Patti's Daycare for saying the F word in front of his class #JaNeal's Dynamic Daycare for stealing money from the collection plate *Douglas' favorite TV shows are Rolie Polie Olie ''on Disney Junior and ''Go Diego Go ''on Nick Jr. *Florence's favorite TV shows are ''Dora the Explorer ''on Nick Jr and ''PB&J Otter ''on Disney Junior *The two kids are also fans of ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates ''and ''Pajanimals. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Daycares children have been kicked out of